


i like you the best | a day6 story dump

by littlefreckles



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, hence this story dump, i just really really love day6, the world needs more day6 fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 14,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9468836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefreckles/pseuds/littlefreckles
Summary: a collection of stories about all of the ships in day6 because they simply are just too cute to resist--•lowercase intended•lots & lots of typos + grammatical errors ahead•cliche & dumb plots ahead•short chapters & slow updates





	1. never let go | jaehyungparkian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not sure how this turnt out to be 2700+ words

It was 2 AM in the morning, and Brian was lying motionlessly on his bed, his eyes concentrating on the ceiling above him. It’s been three month since he left. Three months of not hearing his voice, not seeing his presence, just nothing. Brian felt empty. Time was flowing, but Jaehyung’s voice and existence never disappeared from his mind. Every breath, every touch, every action he made were forever engraved in Brian’s heart and mind. He had given his all, his everything to the elder. And when he decided to leave without a word, Jaehyung took everything with him, leaving Brian to remain as an empty, unwanted shell.

Everything had been fine, they were happy. He would come back from work, be greeted by the smell of his favorite food cooking in the kitchen, and last but not least, he would be enveloped into a warm embrace of his lover that somehow away managed to wash always the exhaustion in his body. Those were the days they both thought they were meant to be and that nothing would ever be able to come between them. Their love for each was strong, and there was no doubt about it whatsoever. Jaehyung and Brian were convinced that they were perfect for each other both believe only death could tear them apart.

They had been deeply in love, but it all went downhill. Out of nowhere, Jaehyung decided that their love wasn’t worth fighting for anymore. The tomorrow they promised became a lie. Their ‘’I can’t live without you.’’ became empty words. Their happiness, their laughters and joy, their precious memories, everything they built up together since day one all crashed down and became an illusion. Ever since Jaehyung left, everyday had been excruciating. It was hard to bear the fact that his one and only was not next to him anymore, nowhere to be found. Jaehyung didn’t want to be found. He had abandoned Brian, breaking whatever promises they had made when they were still dearly in love with each other.

Brian refused to think that Jaehyung never loved him. Acknowledging it would mean everything the elder did for him was just an act, and that he was deceived throughout the three years of them being together. He didn’t want to think of that. He wasn’t ready to face that cruelty just yet.

Sighing heavily, he reached out to grab his phone from the nightstand. Unlocking it, he was face to face with the wallpaper, a picture of him and Jaehyung together. It was during their first date as a couple. Jaehyung had slung his arm around the his shoulders while Brian had his arms wrapped tightly around the older’s waist, the both of them smiling brightly. Looking at the picture made his fist clench in frustration, wondering where things went wrong.

He had come back only to find their apartment being empty of all of Jaehyung’s belongings, and there was no sight of the blonde. He had tried calling him, leaving him tons of messages with pieces of his broken heart poured into every single words, but Jaehyung never responded. He had left his old place, and Brian punched the wall so hard his fist bled upon being greeted by a new tenant at the place he thought his lover was residing in.

The ringtone of his phone snapped him out of his train of thoughts, signalling that someone was calling. Brian jolted in surprise at the sound and his mouth opened in surprise at caller ID that flashed brightly on the screen. It read ‘’My dear Jaehyungie’’ and he could feel his heart beating violently inside his chest. Hands shaking, he pressed ‘’answer’’ and placed the phone next to his ear only to meet with silence. After awhile, he visibly sighed in disappointment and was about the end the call when a voice spoke up from the other line, causing the blood in his body to run cold.

‘’Younghyun?’’ It was Jaehyung. Park Jaehyung, his boyfriend, lover, bestfriend, the love of his life whom he missed so dearly for the past three months. Jaehyung was using his Korean name, and Brian immediately knew the elder was upset because he only called him so when he’s really down. Unable to form a coherent response as every emotion was running through him, Brian kept quiet and did not say anything.

‘’Younghyun, I’m sorry.’’ Jaehyung’s voice was hoarse, Brian realized. He had been crying.

This time though, Brian managed to speak,

‘’How have you been, Jae?’’

Jaehyung choked back his tears upon hearing the nickname.

‘’Í’m sorry, Younghyun. I’m really sorry.’’ That was all he could say. Brian’s fist clenched tighter at the older’s apology.

‘’Tell me you’ve been happy, Jae. At least tell me you’re happy after leaving me like that without a trace.’’

Tears streamed down Jaehyung’s face as he took in every words his boyfriend just said. His heart was bleeding, it was in so much pain he felt like he would burst.

‘’I couldn’t and will never be happy without you, Younghyun. That would be the last thing to ever happen. How could I ever be happy without you?’’

‘’Then why did you leave? What made you leave me alone like that without even saying a word to my face? Did you think I would be happy after you left? I gave you my everything, Jae. You were my whole world. You still are, even after all of the suffering you put me through. When you left, it’s like everything I’ve ever treasured and cherished was ripped off me. I was left with nothing, I was nothing without you. My world crumbled and fell apart when you left. Do you have any ideas how I felt? Do you know how excruciating and agonizing living without you was?’’

The both of them were full-on crying by the time Brian finished talking. It was like their hearts were ripped out of their chests, the pain was unbearable. Fighting back his tears, even though it was unsuccessful, Jaehyung spoke into the phone,

‘’I’m really sorry, Younghyun. I know you’re never going to accept my apology, and I’m not asking you to take me back or anything, but I really am sorry. It was because of me. Everything was my fault entirely, so there’s no use in you blaming yourself and thinking of what you did wrong. It was just me. That time, I started thinking about us for no reason. Days we played around and laughed, times we spent together, our memories that were so precious to me filled me up, and I realized that I was hopelessly and pointlessly holding onto you. I realized that I was only dragging you down, I was of no use and of no good for you. I forced myself to push you away because I knew that holding onto you wasn’t what’s best for you. I had nothing that I could do for you, you’d only be happy if I weren’t there. The happy future that I once saw with you, that we once planned together, I couldn’t expect a happy ending anymore. I needed to let you go. I loved you, Younghyun. And I still do, so much. But I had to. I was only an obstacle in your life.’’

Brian was at loss for words upon hearing Jaehyung’s explanation. His throat tightened and his eyes burnt from the amount of tears that was flowing. His heart shattered into a million pieces knowing Jaehyung actually left for his sake. The pain he felt before was a thousand times more painful.

‘’So that was why you left? You thought, if you left, I’d be happier? That’s what you thought? What about yourself, then? Did you even think about yourself?’’ He didn’t mean for his words to come out so harsh. He was angry. He was angry at Jaehyung for only worrying about him, neglecting. his own self and feeling. He was angry at himself for not taking care and looking after his boyfriend enough, for letting such thoughts cross his mind and ending up hurting the both of them so deeply in the process.

‘’I knew, Younghyun, I knew. I knew I would end up hurting myself by doing so, but to me, your happiness came firs-’’

‘’You were my happiness, Jae! I loved you and everything about you was my happiness! How could you even think like that? How could you put me before yourself?’’ Brian had lost it. He yelled into the phone in frustration and anger. His fist clenched impossibly tighter, his knuckles turning white.

‘’I thought, if I endure through this pain for a moment, it’ll be okay. You will meet someone instead of me, someone better who can make you smile. I thought everything would okay, I could just watch you being happy from afar. But as time passed, it only got worse. I woke up everyday not having you besides me, and my heart throbbed in pain. I missed you so much, Younghyun. So much more than I can ever describe. It felt like my heart was ripped in two, and I couldn’t bear it anymore that’s why I’m here, doing what I’m doing. Like I said, I’m not asking you to take me back because I know what I put you through was more than unforgivable. But, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for all the things that I did. It was so stupid of me. I wouldn’t want to take someone like me back either if I were you. I hurt you too much, Younghyun.’’

‘’Right, it was so stupid of you. Did you honestly think I’d be happy without you here with me, Jae? What made you think leaving me alone by myself was a good choice? Did you take how I’d feel about this whole you leaving me thing, into consideration? What’d you do if one day you came home and I wasn’t there anymore?-’’

‘’I’d be devastated. I’m sorry, Younghyun.’’

‘’Exactly. Now open the door, we need to talk face to face this time. And don’t you dare run away from me again.’’

‘’Wait- what? What do you mean ‘’open the door’’? How did you know where I live-’’

‘’Your sister texted me, she said you’ve been miserable as hell and that she can’t bear to see you being like this anymore. Now open the door before I break it down. I’m not feeling very patient, Jae.’’

Jaehyung opened the door and his jaws dropped to the floor at the sight of his boyfriend really standing in front of him. He stood still not knowing how to react as Brian stepped inside, closing the door in a hurry. Turning to face him, the younger grabbed his arms and spinned him around, pushing him up against the wall. Brian’s hands were gripping hard on his biceps as the he leaned in closer until his breath was ghosting over the Jaehyung’s lips. In a matter of seconds, Brian crashed lips into the older’s own trembling ones, closing the distance between them. Jaehyung’s eyes went as wide as saucers in surprise. Brian gently bit at his bottom lip, asking for entrance, to which the taller blonde gladly agreed. He closed eyes as his hands made to their way into shorter’ hair, running his fingers messily through it and fully savouring the moment. Their kiss was full of hunger, their burning passion and needs for each other after being apart for so long intensifying. Brian let go of Jaehyung’s biceps as he wrapped his arms around the older’s waist, pulling him against his own body, deepening their kiss in the process.

After what felt like an eternity, they pulled away, each struggling to catch their own breath. Jaehyung still had his fingers buried in Brian’s hair while the other’s arms were still wrapping around his waist, both of them standing incredibly close their noses were touching. Jaehyung wanted to close his eyes and turn away to avoid looking directly at the younger male, but Brian’s piercing gaze held him there, frozen on his spot. It was until when Brian spoke up that he blinked.

‘’Let’s talk.’’

Jaehyung internally whined and was ready to bolt but before he could do anything to escape, Brian grabbed his wrist and dragged him toward his own bedroom, gesturing him to sit on his own bed.

‘’I’m sorry.’’ He muttered as the younger sat down next to him. Brian looked at him with an unreadable expression on his face. He sighed and put his hands on Jaehyung’s shoulders, turning him around so they were face to face. It was then that Brian noticed that his boyfriend had lost lots of weight, making him look even skinnier than before. There were obvious dark circles under his eyes, indicating that he has been losing sleep. His eyes were swollen and there were tears tracks on cheeks.

‘’I see we’ve been doing equally shitting. I’m glad I’m not the only one suffering from this.’’ Brian scoffed making Jaehyung whined, eternally this time. Sighing, he placed his palms on both sides of the older’s face, making Jaehyung face him.

‘’Listen to me carefully, Jae. I’m not going to blame you because I know you’re also feeling just as miserable and shitty about this as I am, but I want you to know that I could never be happy without you by my side. I love you, Jae, and I don’t care if you’re dragging me down. I chose to love you, and I don’t care about the outcome of it. I devoted my heart and soul into loving you, and it hit me so hard when you just simply left without a word. I was there waiting for you all along, but you never showed up. I called you, I messaged you, but you never responded. It was painful, Jae. I prayed and prayed everyday that you wouldn’t forget me, that you haven’t found someone new to replace me yet, that you’d still love me. No matter how long it’s been, I kept holding onto the tiny bit of hope that one day you’d come back into my arms and we’d be happy once again.’’ By the time he finished, Jaehyung had turned into a sobbing mess, his head hanging down as tears fell onto the fabric of his pants, his body shaking for the impact of crying.

A gasp left his lips as Brian leaned forwards and gently pulled him into a hug, patting his back in comfort. Jaehyung allowed himself to be embraced as his buried his face into the crook of the younger’s neck.

‘’I-I’m s-so sorry, Younghyun.’’ Jaehyung managed to say through his tears. Brian just held him tighter against his chest, placing butterfly kisses on his head. They stayed in that position for a while, none of them wanting to say anything. Jaehyung slowly relaxed as the soft sound of Brian’s heartbeat filled his ears, snuggling closer into the shorter blonde’s chest. Brian, once again, tightened his arms around his boyfriend.

‘’Jae?’’

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’What do you say about moving back to our house?’’ Jaehyung looked at him in shock as he heard what Brian just said.

‘’Are you serious? I mean- it’s not that I don’t want to, but- oh my god. You’re not angry?’’ Jaehyung rambled, forgetting to breath.

Brian gave him a slight smile before proceeding to ruffle his boyfriend’s fluffy hair.

‘’Woah, slow down there, chicken. Of course, I’m angry. But I can’t entirely blame you, you did it because you DUMBLY thought it was the best for me. You know what, let’s just let it go. So, are you up for it?’’ Brian answered, emphasizing the word ‘’dumbly’’, making Jaehyung pout.

‘’Of course, I am! I actually thought you were going to punch me at first, you know.’’ Jaehyung mumbled against his chest. Brian chuckled before his voice turned serious again,

‘’Jae, promise me you’ll never put me before yourself again. You have to talk to me if anything is bothering you, okay? Be it about me or you. Let’s not keep secrets from each other. I cherish you so much that I don’t want you to do anything that may hurt your feelings, or in this case, both of our feelings, just for my sake. Don’t ever try to leave me alone again, you hear me?’’

Jaehyung nodded. ‘’I’ll never do anything as stupid as leaving you again, I promise. I’ve learned my lesson.’’

‘’Good. Now that I’ve you in my arms again, I’m never gonna let you go, either.’’ Brian said and leaned down to press a kiss on Jaehyung’s forehead, making the latter sigh in content before looking up and pressing a quick kiss on the younger’s lips.

‘’I love you, Kang Younghyun.’’

‘’I love you, Park Jaehyung.’’


	2. there for you | jaehyung x junhyeok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **this took place during the junhyeok's controversy**

He flinched as Jaehyung's fingers grazed over the surface of his wrist. Pale wrist that was one healthy-looking, was now covered with plenty of red lines and unhealed scars. Timidly looking up, he came to face a couple of dark orbs that held warmth and a face with a sad but reassuring smile. Still visibly tensed, Junhyeok opened his mouth in an attempt to ask why Jaehyung was doing what he’s doing, but nothing came out. Instead, he sat still and stared in confusion at the boy in front of him. As if sensing his discomfort, the elder began rubbing his fingers gently over Junhyeok's wrist, tracing the proof of his suffering.

‘’Why did you do it?’’ Jaehyung asked. It would be a lie to say that Junhyeok did not expect the question to come out of his mouth. He knew he would ask, sooner or later.

‘’You wouldn’t understand.’’ Junhyeok whispered into thin air. The blonde heaved a sigh and stared straight at his face, his eyes boring holes into his soul.

‘’They all think it's my fault. They said I ruined everything. And, they're right. I really did screw everything up. If it wasn't for me, you guys wouldn't be tangled in this mess right now.’’ He finished, biting on his lower lip to keep himself from breaking down.

‘’Stop blaming yourself, Junhyeok. It's not entirely your fault. Sure, you're partly wrong, but they do not have the right to judge you or put the blame on you. They are not you, they don't know what really happened.’’

Junhyeok had looked like he wanted to say something to that, but Jaehyung beat him to it.

‘’As for us, you don't have to worry about anything. We're fine. We understand, and we'll always be on your side no matter what happens. I can't really promise you anything but this, I surely can. You won't lose us, you won't lose me. You'll never lose any of us, that's for sure. We'll stand by your side. We'll support you.’’ Jaehyung's hand made its way into Junhyeok's hair, running his fingers through it gently in a comforting manner.

 

‘’Didn’t it hurt? Stop hurting yourself. Don’t do it anymore.’’ And with that, he pulled Junhyeok into an embrace, holding him so dearly as if he was a fragile glass ready to crumble the second he mistreated it. Letting go of the breath he has been holding, Junhyeok cautiously placed his frail arms around him and buried his face onto his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Jaehyung tore himself away from the hug.

Cupping his face in his hands, he gave him a small smile. Junhyeok's breath hitched as he leaned in closer and finally, Jaehyung closed the distance between the both of them as he softly pressed a kiss on his forehead with his slightly trembling lips. Relaxing into his touch, Junhyeok's eyes fluttered shut. The blonde male took the younger's smaller hand in his, lacing their fingers together, hands now intertwined, both wishing the moment would last forever.

But both of them knew it wouldn’t. Whether they liked it or not, they couldn’t stop time and the moment they broke away, Junhyeok knew he would have to go back to the harsh reality waiting to devour him whole. That was expected. However, what he didn’t expect was for Jaehyung to pull away sometime later and proceeded to stared deeply at him before uttering what might as well be a promise he would always remember for the rest of his lifetime.

‘’I don’t want to see you suffer and torture yourself anymore. Quite blaming yourself. I promise I will always be there to help you. And the other guys, too. You can count on us.’’ Jaehyung said, giving the younger's hand a light squeeze.

Junhyeok stared at him for a moment before a small smile made its way to his face. 

‘’Thank you.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind off want to cry thinking about junhyeok


	3. slow | brian x dowoon

the day6 members were currently on their way to get some pizza after a rough day of tiring schedule when dowoon felt an arm placing itself around his shoulders. 

he gasped in surprise and looked up, only to see brian grinning down at him, his pearly white teeth shining against the bright sunlight. 

‘’hey, dowoonie!’’ brian's voice broke his train of thoughts. 

‘’what?’’ he asked, starting to feel a little uneasy upon seeing the wide grin on the elder's face. the grin which can only mean that brian kang younghyun is up to no good.

‘’why are you walking sooooo slowly?’’ the blonde asked, emphasizing on the word ‘so’.

dowoon stopped on his track, not knowing how to react. as his brain was still processing the question aimed at him, the maknae stood still and stared dumbly at the the taller boy's face, unable to give out an answer. 

‘’you should walk faster, you know. it's hard for me to watch out for you when you're behind me, dowoonie.’’ brian finished and gave him a wink. he then proceeded to grabbed the younger hand, lacing their fingers together. 

raising their intertwined hands up for dowoon to see, his grin was even wider than it already was before. 

‘’there. now that we're at the same pace, it makes it much easier for me to look after you.’’ 

dowoon flushed bright red at that and elbowed him in the ribs, earning a painful cry from the taller. he ducked his head down to hide his blush (which he then deemed unsuccessful from the way brian's annoying chuckle seemed to get louder). 

brian then started swinging their hands back and forth, the action causing dowoon's heart to swell with happiness. when he turned to take a look at their hands, a smile made its way onto his face and a rush of happiness washed through him. (and he wondered how could someone's smile and laughters be so contagious).


	4. hot | jaehyungparkian

jae woke up from his beauty sleep, feeling an intensifying heat throughout his whole body. he looked around only to find out that brian was already awake, staring at him with wide eyes. 

‘’it's getting so hot in here.’’ jae groaned, resisting the urge to fan himself. 

the temperature in the room wasn't that unbearable, but he felt hot all over his body. the heat was taking its toll on his body and brian being next to him wasn't really helping.

‘’what do you want me to do?’’ brian asked and jae wanted to slap himself in the face, but he couldn't. he knew he wasn't capable enough to do so.

‘’get inside me, brian. i can't take this anymore. it's burning hot, just get inside me already!’’ the heat in his body was constantly increasing and he felt like crying. but too bad, he couldn't. 

‘’it's not like i don't want to, jae. i so want to be inside you, but i can't. we both know i'm not able to do that!’’ brian whined, looking at jae in his pitiful state. 

‘’i can't stand this, brian. i want you inside me right now. i can't bear this heat anymore. just get inside me and get it over with!’’ jae almost yelled in frustration. brian apologetically looked at him. 

suddenly, the sound of footsteps was heard and a voice echoed throughout the room. 

‘’sungjin hyung, is breakfast ready? i'm starving right here!’’

‘’sure, wonpil. let me just finish this up. it'll be done in a little bit!’’

a figure then came into view. upon seeing who it was, brian and jae smiled in relief. 

‘’finally.’’ brian muttered before he felt himself being grabbed. 

he was then lifted up and placed inside the welcoming heat of jae who now seemed very satisfied.

‘’soon, this will all be over and i'll be free from this excruciating heat.’’ jae whispered, eagerly enveloping brian in his warmth. 

brian sighed as the high temperature spread through his body. thanks goodness, this will soon be done, and jae will now stop whining. 

a moment later, sungjin grabbed the cooked toast from toaster and placed it onto the place along with some bacon and an egg. he then pushed it towards the younger male who was sitting across from him at the dining table. 

‘’here, eat up before it gets cold.’’ wonpil nodded happily and started digging in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bet you thought you were getting some jaehyungparkian's sexy time (jae's a toaster & brian's a piece of toast btw)
> 
> inspired by; http://cdn.quotesgram.com/small/50/10/1329572905-I-want-you-inside-me.jpg


	5. cookies | jaehyung x wonpil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; http://feed-the-writer.tumblr.com/post/133373681775/quoteidea-prompt

‘’guys, my mum baked fortune cookies!’’ sungjin bursted through the door, startling the heck out of his five friends in the room. 

everyone looked at him in horror as he stood there in front of them, one hand holding a brown paper bag and a wide shiteating grin plastered on his face.

finally calming down from his hype, he sat down on the floor and ordered all of his friends to gather in a circle. he was next to junhyeok, followed by dowoon and brian respectively. jaehyung and wonpil were sitting next to each other, facing him and junhyeok. 

taking the cookies out of the bag, he started placing them neatly on it and leaned forward to push it to the middle of the circle. upon done preparing, he leaned back and clapped enthusiastically. 

‘’okay! now each one of you guys shall pick one cookies each, whichever one you like. after we're all done picking, let's open them and see what's written inside!’’

‘’wait i have a question.’’ dowoon suddenly spoke up, his deep voicing sending chills down everyone's spines. 

sungjin nodded and motioned him to go on. 

‘’who was the person who wrote the 'fortunes' inside of these cookies?’’ he asked.

sungjin just shrugged and gave him a grin. 

‘’why do you think i left to go to the kitchen when i could be here playing video games?’’ he said, making everyone in the room including dowoon groan loudly.

chuckling at the others' misery, he eagerly grabbed one of the cookies while the other boys followed suit. breaking it with his fingers, he laughed at the text he got. 

‘’what did you get?’’ wonpil asked curiously. 

‘’oh you know, just the usual 'you're the best of the best out of everyone your group of friends' thing.’’ he smirked. 

wonpil visibly rolled his eyes.

‘’what about you? hurry up and break yours so we'd know what's written inside!’’ 

the younger male groaned and broke open his. upon seeing the text inside, he grinned mischievously and turned to his right, to where jaehyung was sitting. 

the blonde looked at him in curiosity. brian then spoke up. 

‘’wonpil, what does yours say?’’

wonpil's grin only got bigger as he read the text from the piece of paper in his hand.  
‘’give the person sitting on your right a peck on his cheek and keep your lips there for 15 seconds.’’ by the time he finished reading, the room erupted with laughters. 

even dowoon was laughing. everyone was laughing except for a certain blonde. 

jaehyung buried his face into his palms and groaned out loud. 

‘’i definitely didn't sign up for this. it's all your fault, sungjin!’’ 

‘’oh come on, hyung! it's just a peck!’’ sungjin responded while trying to hold back his laughters. 

junhyeok nodded in agreement, a cheeky smile on his face.

‘’i'm not the type to get physical and a peck is definitely physical!’’ the elder said in english, earning a scoff from brian.

‘’not in my dictionary.’’ the younger blonde retorted in english with a smug smile on his face, making jae sigh in defeat.

wonpil leaned closer and before he knew it, the younger's lips were almost touching his cheek. in a split second, the same pair of plump lips were on his cheek and they stayed there, leaving jae to count from 1 to 15 seconds in his head. 

the other guys were wolf-whistling at them, even dowoon, yoon dowoon was clapping his hands in excitement. a moment passed (which jae assumed was 15 seconds) and wonpil finally pulled back from his cheek. 

reevaluating all of his life decisions, jae hung his head down in embarrassment. suddenly, he felt a bump on his shoulder and looked up only to find wonpil with a annoyingly bright smile on his face. 

‘’you little brat, you know i don't like this kind of stuff! why did you do it?’’ 

‘’of course i do, hyung! but hey, i just did what my fortune cookie said! who am i to stand against fate?’’ wonpil tried to sound apologetic (at least that's what jae believed) but the look on his face said otherwise. 

groaning once again, jae muttered some mild profanities under his breath. his action caused wonpil to laugh loudly, and his fingers made their way to poke the blonde in the waist. 

‘’THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GONNA SAY THIS. STOP POKING ME BEFORE I RELEASE MY WRATH ON YOU, KIM WONPIL.’’

‘’fate led my lips to your cheek and my fingers to your waist, hyung.’’ wonpil said before getting up and hid himself behind sungjin as jae lunged forward to attack him, only to be held back by brian and junhyeok.


	6. wake up | jaehyungparkian

‘’brian, wake up.’’ jae said, hand reaching out to shake the sleeping male on his shoulder in attempt to wake him up. 

the said male however didn't budge. instead, he groaned and muttered, ‘’five more minutes.’’

‘’five more minutes, my ass. it's fucking ten in the morning, you're late for work, brian!’’ 

getting no response, the older blonde settled on shaking him on the shoulder again. 

just as he was about to reach out to do so, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the bed, leaving him to shriek loudly in surprise. jae struggled to get himself out of his roommate slash best friend's grip, only to fail miserably. 

brian pulled the elder into in his chest, successfully wrapping his strong arms around jae's skinny figure. 

‘’good morning.’’ he said, eyes still fully closed. 

‘’good morning now get up and take a shower your breath fucking stin-’’ jae didn't get to finish his sentence as brian leaned close, shortening the distance between their faces. 

his eyes fluttered open and he had this amused look on (one that jae so badly wanted to wipe off that gorgeous face). jae stayed quiet as the younger moved in closer, their close proximity making jae gulp.

‘’you're really loud in the morning, do you know that? you and your potty mouth.’’ 

‘’well if you actually get up on time for work then I wouldn't have to be so loud in the morning everyday.’’ 

brian smirked and pulled his best friend closer, their legs tangling under the fluffy cover. 

‘’i'm the ceo hyung, i can go to work anytime i want. no one is gonna scold me.’’ 

‘’well mister ceo, you can't be late every single day. i wonder what your employees think of you .’’ 

at that, brian snorts loudy and jae cringed in disgust. 

‘’give me a reason why i should get up when i could lie here and comfortably hug your warm body.’’ 

jae turned bright red at his best friend's (really jae, really?) words and hit the younger blonde on his chest, muttering a small ‘cheesy asshole’. brian chuckled and tightened his arms around the taller.

‘’see, you can't even find a reason to disagree with me. i'd rather stay in bed and cuddle with you than go to work, hyung. a day of being absent wouldn't hurt. plus, you smell nice.’’ brian said, his nose taking in the smell of jae's vanilla shampoo. 

‘’i am so done with you, kang younghyun.’’ 

the shorter just gave him a goofy grin before ruffling his hair and placing a light kiss on top of his head.

‘’you know you love me, chicken.’’ he responded. 

suddenly, there was a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach and jae tried so hard to deny the fluttery feeling in his chest that may or may not have resulted from the way brian's lips curved into a smile while looking at him. 

or maybe it was from how brian's arms seemed to be holding onto him for dear life as if he never wanted to let go. 

whatever the reason was, jae knew for sure that his best friend (really jae, really? pt. 2) was the only person to have ever made him feel this way and he had no intention of stopping him.


	7. right beside you | jaehyung x junhyeok

He woke up in the middle of the night, screaming. Again. The nightmare was still haunting him and every passing day, it became more and more unbearable. His hands were shaking violently, so was his body. 

He looked down at his arms and was met with scratches; ones which were still fresh with little drops of blood pouring out of them. Tracing them lightly, he bit his lipsー knowing that the person behind the mess was none other than himself.

Tears were continuously streaming down his face. Reaching out the phone lying on the nightstand, Junhyeok quickly pressed number 1 on speed dial and waited for the person on the other line to pick up. After a few rings, his call was answered and he heard some rustling noises before a voice spoke into the phone.

''Junhyeok?'' Jaehyung questioned, sleep lacing his voice.

The younger suddenly realized that it wasn't a suitable time to call and felt guilty for having to wake his boyfriend up. Struggling to hide his sobs, he whispered into the phone,

''A-Are you sleeping? I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't have woken you up. You should go back to sleep.''

''Are you okay? What happened? Do you want me to come over?'' He panicked, repeatedly firing questions into the phone, sounding nothing but worried.

Junhyeok choked as a strangled sob left his trembling lips. 

''Hang in there. I'll come to you. '' Jaehyung reassured before the line went dead. He was left alone again in the darkness of his room, shaking with fear.

Ten minutes later, the door to his bedroom creaked open, and a tall figure entered the room. 

Jaehyung stood at the edge of his bed, his eyes scanning the sight in front him. 

There he was, sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up against his chest and his head buried into the palms of his hands. His small body was shaking, and the muffled sound of his cries echoing throughout the dark room was was agonizing to the blonde's ears.

''Hey.'' He carefully sat down next to him. At the sound of his voice, Junhyeok looked up and Jaehyung tried not to whine at his state.

His eyes were swollen, and tears were still continuously streaming down his pale face. 

Jaehyung sighed and scooted in closer until he was right beside younger. He put his arm around Junhyeok's shoulders as the the black-haired male leaned into the touch. He rested his head on the blonde's shoulder and breathed heavily, trying to calm himself down. 

Jaehyung said nothing. His fingers made their way into Junhyeok's hair and started stroking it slowly, hoping to provide some comfort. 

Time passed, and Junhyeok's body had finally stopped shaking. His boyfriend's fingers, however, were still running through his hair. Jaehyung's other hand was on his back, gently rubbing on it. 

Suddenly, the younger of the two coughed, breaking the silence;

''Are you okay? Do you want some water?'' Jaehyung asked, ready to get up and fetch his boyfriend something to drink. 

Junhyeok just nodded as a silent yes, his mouth feeling too dry to say anything. He got up and went to turn on the lights, allowing Jaehyung to make his way into the kitchen. 

A moment later, the blonde came back, holding a glass of ice cold water in one of his hands and a bottle of pills in another. Sitting down on the bed, he handed the smaller boy the glass.

''Drink it up. And here are some pills to help you with your headache.'' 

Junhyeok obeyed and gulped down the water, deciding to deal with the pills later. Once finished, the elder took the now empty glass and placed it on the nightstand, sitting back down next to his boyfriend. 

''How are you feeling?'' He asked.

''A little better, thank you.'' Junhyeok bit his lips, hands nervously playing with the hem of his t-shirt before looking up at the taller boy,

''Are you going to goー I mean Iー can you staー'' 

''I'll be right here beside you, Junhyeok.'' Jaehyung cut him off. He cupped his Junhyeok's small hands in his own bigger ones and gave them a light squeeze, assuring that he meant what he said.

The younger looked up at him and smiled in gratefulness. 

''What would I do without you?'' He said,

''I wouldn't know because I am never going to leave you by yourself.'' With that, Jaehyung gave him a sincere smile and ruffled his hair lovingly. 

He pulled Junhyeok into a tight embrace, their body heat radiating off each other and warming the younger to the core. 

''I'll always be here for you, I promise.''

''Thank you. I love you.''

''I love you, too. I love you so much.''


	8. soulmate | dowoonpil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompts; •http://shelleythesnail.tumblr.com/post/61403332737/psyducked-i-wish-there-were-necklaces-given-to  
> •http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/141641075890/person-a-has-a-crush-on-person-b-and-is-very

wonpil sighed as he stuffed his textbooks inside of the locker. he felt as if every ounce of energy had left his body due to the fact of having to pull off an all-nighter last night to finish an assignment. groaning in exhaustion, he grabbed his backpack and decided to head home, calling it a day. 

a few minutes into heading down the hallway, he let out a loud gasp as the pendant of the necklace he's wearing suddenly started heating up. the necklace with a teardrop pendant that he has had with him ever since he was a child, the one that never even once, felt warm was beginning to heat up, giving a warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach. thousands of questions started running through his mind, what's going on? is my soulmate nearby? is this really happening? what if it's a false alarm? what if it happens to me only? waitー what if it's woman? i'm not even straight oh my god what am iー

too stuck in his own world, wonpil failed to notice his surrounding. he muttered a string of curses under his breath as he ended tripping on his shoelaceー which amazingly just happened to be untiedー causing him to lose his balance and fell down on his butt in the process. 

he carefully looked around to see if anyone saw his little incident, only to gasp again as he felt someone tapping him on his shoulder. 

and wonpil has never turned around so fast in his entire life, he could feel the bones of his neck cracking, but that wasn't important. what's important was that his necklace was getting so goddamned warm, and he totally wasn't ready for any of these. not at all. 

squatting in front of him was a ridiculously good-looking guy, probably his age or younger, with a worried look on his (way way too attractive) face. it was safe to say that wonpil suddenly beared a big fat crush on the guy (whom he didn't even know the name of yet). even though his hair was disheveled and his clothes were looking all wrinkly, wonpil couldn't help but find him so attractive. and the way his necklace seemed to get warmer and warmer because of his and the guy's close proximity didn't help at all. 

''hey, are you okay?'' the handsome stranger asked. wonpil flushed bright red in embarrassment as a hand was extended in front of him, waiting to lift him up from his pitiful position on the floor. 

placing his shaking hand onto the other male's bigger palm, wonpil stood back on his own two feet. wow his hand feels so smooth.

he then dusted himself off of whatever dust his clothes managed to collect during the fall before looking up at the his helper (and potential soulmate). it was then that he noticed that he himself was the shorter one of the both of them. 

eh? he's taller than me and even has bigger hands than i doー does that he mean he's gonna top and i'm gonna bottomー oh my god kim wonpil get over it, you don't even know for sure if he's the one! he panicked internally.

he hurriedly dismissed the thought (though deep down he was about 200% sure that he's the one) and looked up at the guy in front of him. immediately, his eyes landed on the necklace around the guy's neck, one which had the same teardrop pendant like his did. it really is him. he thought.

''i'm okay, thank you. for, you know, helping me up.'' he said, his right hand making its way to rub the back of his head awkwardly, a habit he'd do whenever he's nervous about something. the guy didn't really look convinced but said nothing. they stood there in silence for about a minute or so before they both decided to break the ice. at the same time. with the same word.

''soー'' the two of them looked at each other surprised, their mouths opened wide. 

''you go first.'' the stranger managed to say.

so wonpil took a deep breath and went for it.

''soummynecklacesuddenlybecamewarmwhenyourenexttomeandithinkwemaybesoulmates.'' he said in one go, then proceeded to hold his breath, waiting for a response. 

the other male however just stared blankly at him, looking completely clueless.

''hey hey, calm down and speak slowly. i couldn't catch what you said just now.'' he spoke, smiling sheepishly at wonpil. 

gosh he looks so cute when he's smiling. wonpil sneakily thought. the guy suddenly coughed out of nowhere and wonpil looked at him, confused until it finally hit him. he came to the realization that he had said his thought out loud. embarrassed, he avoided the guy's eyes, looking everywhere but his direction. a moment later, he finally gathered enough courage to speak again, slowly this time. 

''well um you see, uh ever since you're around, my necklace kept getting warmer and warmer, and i saw your necklace and the pendant is the same as mine, not that i was looking or anything, and we all know how this works which means you and i are um some sort of soulmates so um yup that's it.'' great job, wonpil. you were supposed to talk slowly and make it understandable, not to ramble shit. 

wonpil nervously gripped the hem of his shirt as he waited for a response. to his surprise, the guy let out a chuckle, making the brunette gawk at him.

he then opened his mouth to speak, extending his arm out for a handshake, ''i'm dowoon.'' 

his voice was so deep it sent chills down wonpil's spine, almost making him shudder. he then continued, 

''it's nice to finally meet you, soulmate.'' wonpil reached to shake his hand, still looking quite unsure.

''about the soulmate thing.......'' he muttered quietly, a light blush gracing his cheeks. 

dowoon smiled charmingly at him.

''oh about the soulmate thing, how does a date tomorrow sound?'' 

''i'd love to!'' wonpil exclaimed. dowoon bit back a chuckle. realization hit and wonpil flushed bright red in embarrassment, knowing he just appeared so happy being asked on a date by his soulmate whom he just met no more than twenty minutes ago. . 

''i meanー not that i'm being over-excited about it or  somethingー i mean uhー that would be great.'' he corrected and avoided looking at dowoon at the same time. 

''you're cute when you're flustered.'' dowoon said, grinning cheekily at him. ''your phone please.'' 

with his mind still not functioning properly, wonpil handed his phone to the brunette wordlessly. the latter typed something down into the phone before giving it back.

''there, now you have my number. i'll tell you about the place later.'' he said, taking another step closer. before the other male even began to process what was going on, dowoon leaned forward next to ears. his hot breath was tickling wonpil's ear, sending a weird sensation through his body, and his voice an octave deeper than it already was. 

to say that wonpil was shocked shocked would be an understatement, he was beyond stunned. he opened his mouth to respond, however, dowoon beat him to it. 

''see you tomorrow, soulmate. don't miss me too much.'' 

satisfied, he leaned back, and wonpil was by now redder than a tomato. 

///

that night, wonpil was impatiently tossing and turning around on his bed when he received a text. his mouth dropped open at the contact name. 

From: soulmate who looks cute while smiling 

goodnight, soulmate!

sleep well and don't forget to dream about me ; D

wonpil blushed at the nickname before hurriedly typing a reply (and no, he wasn't excited about the text that just came and the date tomorrow, not at all).


	9. morning | sungpil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt (?); http://strangeramen.tumblr.com/post/144276628874/not-the-same-anon-but-do-u-ever-think-about-how

\--

bright sunlight illuminated the room as the gentle breeze coming from the open window woke wonpil up from his sleep. yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily, he snuggled closer into the warm body that was hugging his slender frame. 

a few minutes later, wonpil lifted his head up from the comfortable position and his eyes searched for the digital clock resting on their nightstand. he groaned upon realizing that it was ten in the morning already. his stomach growled, signalling that it was time he ate something. 

slowly, he leaned in closer to his boyfriend until he was right front of the older male's neck. he then dropped his head and nuzzled into the nape of sungjin's neck, breathing softly when his nose touched the delicate skin. grinning, he began placing butterfly kisses all over the place in hope of waking him up. 

sungjin was awake. the feeling of a pair of two soft lips against his neck somehow managed to pull him out of his dream, causing him to travel back to reality. reality where his boyfriend was currently giggling like a little child and giving him soft kisses on the neck, completely oblivious to the fact that he was already up.

his lips curved into a small smile in adoration before pulling the smaller male into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him in a warm embrace. he spoke, voice sounding a little raspy and eyes still tightly shut.

''good morning, sunshine.''

wonpil lifted his head from the surface of his boyfriend's broad chest and let out a giggle at the pet name. ''morning, sleeping beauty.''

sungjin's eyes fluttered open and he looked at his boyfriend in amusement. ''me? sleeping beauty? why is that so?''

''because you only woke up when I kissed you!'' wonpil answered excitedly and gave him a bright grin that could possibly put the sun to shame. at that, a breathy laugh escaped from sungjin's lips. he leaned down and gave the younger male a peck on the forehead. 

he grinned. ''you're so adorable, you know that?''

wonpil chuckled. ''of course. you're so lucky to have me as your boyfriend, you know that?''

''very lucky, indeed.''


	10. 10/10 | sungjin x junhyeok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something I lamely came up with at 2 am

sungjinlol: ''junhyeok.'' 

junhyeok93: ''what.'' 

sungjinlol: ''have I ever told you that you're really lovely?''

junhyeok93: ''you say that more than five times a day everyday, sungjin.''

sungjinlol: ''well, just thought I'd remind you again; you're really really lovely, junhyeok.''

junhyeok93: ''thanks.''

sungjinlol: ''just a simple thanks? nothing else?''

junhyeok93: ''what do you want, sungjin? its almost midnight, and I'm trying to get some sleep which obviously isn't something you're planning to do.''

sungjinlol: ''go on a date with me.''

junhyeok93: ''hah you wish.''

sungjinlol: ''I do and you shall be the genie to grant my wish.''

junhyeok93: ''what will I get in return?''

sungjinlol: ''a date with the hottest guy on the block and maybe some ice cream before that hottest guy takes you home.''

junhyeok93: ''I'll think about it.''

sungjinlol: ''okay I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 pm then.''

junhyeok93: ''excuse me??????? I only said I'll think about it??????? I didn't say yes???????''

sungjinlol: ''we both know you'll end up going anyway.''

junhyeok93: ''I'm only going because of ice cream.''

sungjinlol: ''yeah sure, junhyeok, whatever floats your boat.''

junhyeok93: ''fuck you and your fucking sarcasm, sungjin.''

sungjinlol: ''you're hot when you swear. from a cutie to a hottie real quick.''

sungjinlol: ''10/10 would bang.''

junhyeok93: ''.....................''

sungjinlol: ''I'm not done yet.''

junhyeok93: ''I don't want to bang you. what in the world are you up to now, sungjin.''

sungjinlol: ''but also 10/10 would care for you.''

sungjinlol: ''10/10 would tuck you in and read you bedtime stories if you wish.''

junhyeok93: ''..................... what do you mean bedtime stories I'm twenty three not five''

sungjinlol: ''and also 10/10 would cuddle and make sure you get to sleep okay.''

junhyeok93: ''we aren't even properly dating, dumbass.''

sungjinlol: ''and lastly 10/10 would make you breakfast every morning and make sure no one messes with you. and im junhyeok, why do you keep cutting me off? I'm trying to be a good boyfriend!''

junhyeok93: ''oh, you're my boyfriend?''

sungjinlol has left the conversation.

junhyeok93: ''sungjin?''

junhyeok93: ''sungjin! I was just kidding, oh my god. ''

sungjinlol joined the conversation.

sungjinlol: ''I'm back. I sensed someone looking for me.''

junhyeok93: ''I hate you.''

sungjinlol: ''I love you too, babe.''

junhyeok93: ''wtf who calls their boyfriend babe these days.''

sungjinlol: ''everyone does. you're the only one who doesn't even though you should.''

junhyeok93: ''I don't want to call you babe, it's gross.''

sungjinlol: ''then how about something else? daddy? ; D''

junhyeok93 has left the conversation.

sungjinlol: ''babE I WAS JUST KIDDING.''

sungjinlol: ''I LOVE YOU, IM JUNHYEOK. I DIDN'T MEAN TO.''

sungjinlol: ''okay maybe I did mean to- but I mean no harm!''

 

sungjinlol: ''bABE, FORGIVE ME. I LOVE YOU. DON'T IGNORE ME.''


	11. doubt | sungjin x junhyeok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt; http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/143004398357/person-a-of-your-otp-is-feeling-extremely-insecure

junhyeok had no idea what the cause of his insecurities was. he didn't have a clue as to when, how and why his doubts towards their relationship started creeping in.

maybe it was because sungjin has gotten very close to wonpil lately, or maybe it's because of their hectic schedule that kept his boyfriend from showering him with love and affection like he always did. 

the small kisses they used to share in secret thinking no one knew didn't happen anymore. they barely talked as sungjin was always busy helping brian with some new songs. and if there were times they're both free, one would always be too exhausted start up any conversation despite sharing the same room. 

junhyeok was lost. he did not know what to make of the situation. somehow, without realizing, he had started questioning himself if sungjin really loved him. 

\--

''pull yourself together, junhyeok. of course he loves you, he's just busy. stop being selfish.'' junhyeok muttered quietly to himself as he buried his face into the pillow, sighing in frustration. he really needed to stop stressing over this. 

unbeknownst to him, his boyfriend entered the room, face scrunched up in confusion as he tried to make out what the younger was muttering about into his pillow. sungjin quietly made his way to junhyeok's bed then sat on it, surprising his boyfriend and causing him to shoot up, hitting his head on the upper bed in the process. 

''hey, are you okay?'' sungjin asked, handing reaching out to gently rub the area that was hurt. 

junhyeok froze at the action before quickly muttering a small ''i'm fine''.

''are you sure? what were you muttering into your pillow about anyway, you seemed like you were stressed and didn't even notice that i came in.'' a worried look was on his face and sungjin took junhyeok' hand in his, squeezing it lightly. ''you know you can tell me anything, right?''

the younger of the two bit his lower lip, contemplating whether he should just spill or not. to hell with it, he thought. might as well as get it over with. 

''sungjin, do you still love me? i mean we don't really talk or spend much time together like we used to anymore, and you're always busy and with wonpil and-'' before he could finish though, junhyeok's speech was cut off as he felt sungjin's lips on his. 

quickly giving in, he responded into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly to give sungjin the access into it. it went on for a moment before they broke away, looking into each other's eyes. 

the doubt that junhyeok's dark orbs once held was long gone, replaced by the same sparks that reminded sungjin of why he fell in love with the younger in the first place. 

''does that answer your question?'' sungjin asked.

junhyeok lightly cleared his throat before answering, a tint of red on his cheeks. ''it does, but i'm not completely clear on it. do you mind telling me again?''

sunghin's face lit up with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. ''gladly.'' 

and once again, their lips met and junhyeok could never ask for more.


	12. beautiful you | sungjin x junhyeok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a quickly-put-together-slash-third-in-a-row sungjinxjunhyeok fic bcs why not

sungjinlol: ''hey lovely.''

junhyeok93: ''hm?''

sungjinlol: ''i miss you :(''

junhyeok93: ''mhmm i miss you too''

sungjinlol: ''are you okay? is everything alright? rough day?''

junhyeok93: ''i'm fine i'm fine. just a bit tired, that's all.''

sungjinlol: ''if you say so. what are you doing?''

junhyeok93: ''i'm getting ready to sleep.''

sungjinlol: ''eh but you promised to stay up with me today! :(''

junhyeok93: ''i'm sleepy and i don't have an ounce of energy left in my body, but okay. anything for my boyfriend. :)''

sungjinlol: ''thank you so much, baby. i love you. <3 :D''

junhyeok93: ''love not accepted. i hate you! :P''

sungjinlol: ''.......ah well :(''

junhyeok93: ''ahahahahaha, i'm just kidding. i love you too. i love you a lot. :) <3''

sungjinlol: ''can i have a hug?''

junhyeok93: ''no!''

sungjinlol: ''pretty please? just one hug and i'll be satisfied.''

junhyeok93: ''no! no! no! :P''

sungjinlol: ''i'll go there right now and make you hug me! hahahahaha.''

sungjinlol: ''babe?''

sungjinlol: ''baby?''

sungjinlol: ''are you asleep already?''

sungjinlol: ''i suppose you are.''

sungjinlol: ''you're probably hugging tightly onto the gigantic teddy bear that i got you on your 21st birthday like always. your hair is probably messily covering half of your face again.''

sungjinlol: ''i'm guessing that by now your blanket is probably lying on the floor even though you buried yourself under it because you tend to kick it away when you're asleep.''

sungjinlol: ''you are the reason why i have sleepless nights (not that i'm complaining or anything). you're amazing and funny and i love you more than anything in the world. i love it when we're together, every time we hug or hold hands, it feels like the first time all over again.''

sungjinlol: ''i like looking at you because i think you're the most beautiful masterpiece ever created. you're so busy being you that you probably have never realized just how breathtaking you are. i wish you were next to me right now, so i can hold you, hear your heartbeat and soft breath as you as you fall asleep in my arms.''

sungjinlol: ''i'm so blessed to be able to call you mine. thank you for coming into my life. i love you, junhyeok-ah.''

sungjinlol: ''i hope this will make you smile when you read it after waking up in the morning. i have to wake up early tomorrow, so i'll be heading to bed now. please text me once you finish reading this.''

sungjinlol: ''goodnight, baby. sleep well and sweet dreams. i love you."


	13. dream | jaehyungparkian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •jae still had blonde hair in this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry jae  
> i am sorry brian  
> i am sorry day6  
> i am sorry everyone   
> read this at your own risk (because its some seriously messed up shit and i am sorry to everyone for this)   
> i dont know what i just did pls dont hit mi

brian sleepily sat up on the bed as he was rudely woken up in the middle of the night due to the sound coming from his boyfriend's phone. groaning, he reached for the phone, put it on silent then placed the device back on the nightstand. looking at the watch on his wrist, he realized that it was already 7 in the morning.

yawning rather loudly, he stretched his arms for a moment before resorting to lay on his side, staring at his boyfriend who was sleeping soundly. his eyes slowly traveled from the latter's closed eyes to his rosy red lips. smiling softly to himself, the redhead was about to go back to sleep when a sound suddenly escaped jae's lips.

"hnngg brian."

brian immediately froze. he turned around so fast he could hear his bones cracking against each other, but that wasn't what mattered. 

what mattered was that jae was breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down. mumbling incoherent words, the blonde gripped tightly onto the sheet.

maybe he's just sleep talking again, stop overreacting and just sleep brian. 

with that, brian was determined to just brush it off and sleep but apparently the situation wasn't what he thought it was. a breathy moan left jae's lips as he squirmed in his position on the bed. 

"a-ah brian don't s-stop." well that definitely isn't just normal sleep talking. brian thought. 

"y-younghyun a-ahh." and that did it for him. fuck. jae is having a wet dream about me. fucking hell. this is it. fuck my sanity.

turning on the lamp on the nightstand, he watched as his boyfriend's chest continued rising up and down quickly due to his heavy breathing, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. as his eyes traveled down, he was met with the sight of the elder's grey boxers with a wet spot on it. 

his tongue darted out to lick his dry lips as he slowly inched closer, close enough to latch his mouth onto the blonde's exposed neck. he gently kissed the milky skin before proceeding to suck on it, causing a hickey to form. his lips trailed down to the older's collarbone, nibbling then lightly bit on it, drawing out another breathy moan from the blonde. giving the area another bite, he pulled back and watched as jae's eyes fluttered open before jolting awake. 

"b-brian? w-what are you doing?" jae mentally cursed himself for stuttering. 

brian smirked in amusement before leaning in to whisper into his boyfriend's ear, his hot breath tickling and causing jae to shiver. 

"i wanted to ask the same thing as well, what were you doing?"

jae visibly gulped before answering. "i was s-sleeping! right, i was sleeping!" for the second time that morning, he mentally cursed himself for stuttering so much.

brian's smirk only got wider and he began to move closer and closer until he was literally hovering above jae, the latter looking up at him in confusion. 

"brian? what are y-you doing?" 

"it doesn't seem like you were simply just sleeping to me."

jae's eyes widened as the dream he just had came flooding back into his mind. he must have heard. instinctively, he brought his hands to cover his face in embarrassment, only to have them pinned to his sides by none other than his boyfriend. he looked up at the younger in horror before struggling to push the redhead off of him with all of his strength causing the other male to click his tongue before lowering directly on top of the blonde, careful enough not to crush his slender frame with his body but enough to stop him from moving. 

with his hands still gripping tightly onto the blonde's wrists to stop him from moving, he sucked on the same spot he did awhile ago on his boyfriend's neck while he couldn't do anything except squirming weakly against the other's hold. he tried wriggling his legs but was stopped as the the red haired male strongly put his legs over his.

after a while, brian felt the squirming stop and pulled back, studying his boyfriend's reaction. his face was flushed and his red lips were parted slightly, his tongue peeking out. fucking hell, he's so gorgeous. unable to hold it anymore, he pulled the other in for a kiss, their lips hungrily moved against each other. he softly bit the other's bottom lip, causing a yelp to leave his mouth. brian took the opportunity and shoved his tongue inside of jae's mouth, exploring the wet cavern. the latter's hands made their ways into his hair, gripping it as their tongue move against each other. 

stripping him off his pajamas, brian hands began roaming all over the jae's body, eventually stopping at his chest. he gave his one of his nipples a little flick, smirking slightly into the kiss as he let out what sounded like a moan. 

"do you like that?" he asked, mumbling against the other's lips. when there was no answer, he lightly pinched the rosy bud a little, 

"answer me or else i'll stop."

jae looked at him with clouded eyes as he stuttered out a reply.

"n-no don't s-stop. i do, i like it- just don't stop p-please." embarrassed, he turned his head away from his boyfriend's direction. 

brian smirked. "so you want me to continue?" 

"yes plea-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as brian's mouth hovered over his nipple, blowing hot air onto it before taking in it and sucking harshly. jae squirmed and thrashed around weakly as brian's hand made its way to play with his other nipple. he bit his lip, trying not to muffle his moans. 

brian shook his head and gave his inner a light slap, ripping a gasp out of his boyfriend's throat. 

"don't hold it in. i want to hear each and every noise you make, understand?"

the blonde nodded weakly in response. satisfied, brian started trailing butterfly kisses from his chest down to his thighs, nibbling on the soft skin and driving jae crazy. by the time he was done, the elder was as hard as a rock, the slit of his cock leaking precum. 

grinning, he grabbed it in his hand and began stroke it painfully slow, making the taller squirm once again. he continued stroking, waiting for the other to lose it. and to brian's satisfaction, he did. 

"nngh brian please! a-ah!" with that, brian lowered head and teasingly slid his tongue across the tip before taking the whole thing in his mouth, causing the other to buck his hips up. 

"f-fuck!" he bobbed his head up and down, taking it in deeper. increasing his pace, his tongue wrapped itself around it and sucker harder.

jae was so lost in pleasure. he grabbed brian's head and pushed him down lower, moaning his name in chants. his legs started to quiver as he felt his orgasm approaching. sensing this, brian immediately stopped and released the erection from mouth as jae cried out in disappointment. 

"w-why would you stop?" he asked. brian gave no response and got off the bed, walking towards the nightstand. pulling the drawer open, he grabbed the bottle of lube before closing and making his way back to the panting figure on the bed. 

sitting down, he spread the elder's legs and moved in closer to the perky ass in front of him. he gave the right cheek a light slap, smirking at the way the skin quickly turned red. screwing the cap off the bottle of lube, he coated his fingers with a generous amount of it before moving upwards to whisper into the blonde's ears. 

"tell me if it hurts, okay?" jae only moaned in response as the younger gently licked the shell of his ear before pulling back. 

spreading the two cheeks apart, brian slowly worked his middle finger into his boyfriend. jae let out a little gasp at the intrusion. brian looked worriedly at him.

"are you okay?" he asked. 

"m-move." was the only answer he got from the blonde. he felt the older pushing himself onto his finger and began to wiggle it around, trying to find that bundle of nerve that will make his lover see stars.

soon enough, one finger became two and by the time the third finger joined in the previous two, jae suddenly let out a particularly loud moan making brian smirk. there it is. 

still smirking smugly, he pushed his fingers in deeper, hitting the soft, spongy tissue that made his boyfriend cry out in ecstasy. he crooked his fingers and tapped against it repeatedly.

"a-ah! harder p-please!" the elder moaned, bucking his hips again and trying to get the three fingers to hit the spot harder. tears continuously spilled out of his eyes due to the pleasure coursing through his body. but brian being the cruel bastard he was, slowly rubbed his fingers against the blonde's wall before eventually pulling them out. he sat back and admire the sight of jae spread open on the bed, sinfully moaning and just asking to be fucked.

jae whimpered at the emptiness before looking at his boyfriend's face with glossy eyes. 

"please." he said weakly.

"what do you want?" brian asked. in a split second, they were face-to-face, his hot breath tickling the blonde's lips.

"i w-want y-you to- I want you to b-be-" 

"want me to what? be a good boy and use your words properly, baby." 

the pet name caused jae to turn an even darker shade of red.

"i want y-you to f-fuck me....... daddy." brian's eyes widened at his boyfriend's word as his breath hitched. 

hurriedly stripping himself of his t-shirt and shorts, he grabbed the lube and poured the content onto his length. he pulled the elder to sit on his laps, facing each other, groping his ass and making him moan rather loudly in the process. 

gently, he lifted him up and slowly placed him onto his erection, jae letting out a few whimpers at the stretch. once fully in, he bucked his hips, making the blonde arch his back. brian thrusted upwards, one hand holding the elder's tightly and pulling him closer. 

jae lifted himself up a little before slamming back down on his boyfriend's cock. a strangled moans left his lips as he felt himself being filled to the core. he rolled his hips slowly at first, then his pace started gradually increasing as brian's rose up to meet him, thrusting with force. so lost in pleasure, he moved faster and faster, lifting himself up and dropping back on the erection repeatedly as the younger constantly kept thrusting his hips up. 

a string of moans and whines echoed throughout the room as he bounced on the other's cock. suddenly, he felt himself being lifted and his back hit the mattress as brian mercilessly slammed into him, thrusting in and hitting all the right spots. his cock jabbed repeatedly at his prostate as the bed moved along with brian's powerful thrust. clenching around the cock inside him, jae began chanting his lover's name as if it was some kind of a mantra.

"younghyun younghyun y-younghyun! daddy- ah! i'm cumming!" his cock spurted a string of white but brian wasn't done yet. he gripped his hips tightly and continued thrusting at an animalistic pace, his cock repeatedly abusing the elder's prostate as jae's eyes rolled and his body quivered due to the overstimulation. 

"who do you belong to?" he asked, still ramming into him like a wild beast. 

"to you! only you and no one else, daddy! only you!" was the all he needed as he continued to fuck into the over-sensitive body writhing beneath him. feeling his orgasm approaching as jae's wall tightened impossibly tighter around his cock, he slammed in harder before finally cuming with a loud growl, his cum painting the other's wall white. 

dropping down onto the figure beneath him, their lips met. 

"mine. all fucking mine." brian mumbled against the other's lips before rolling off and pulling jae into his embrace, the elder already fast asleep against his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little daddy kink because lets be real, brian is everyone's daddy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	14. years | wonpil x junhyeok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kind of wanted to try smth new so i just went for it  
> the plot is uncertain at first but hopefully it starts to make sense as you go  
> enough with my babbling, enjoy my horrible attempt of trying to write smth new & angsty

from im junhyeok, to kim wonpil; 

i am in love with you. 

has always been since that one day in eighth grade where you voluntarily stood up for me when i was being bullied and picked on. you bravely told the other kids off and helped me up from the dirty ground. i was utterly grateful. 

\---

we became close, inseparable even. 

you were always there for me, and so was i. people often questioned why we were friends because we were polar opposites from each other. you were so bright and i was the little bit of darkness that you didn't need. you were confident and outspoken while i had low self esteem and always kept things to myself. you were everything i wasn't. but still, i loved you for that. 

\---

words were thrown.

almost all of them meant the same thing. we shouldn't have been friends, you deserved better; they would say. but you didn't care. you paid no heed to whatever they were saying. 

"we are friends and will always be." you would say.

you'd always smile and squeeze my hand encouragingly. now that i think of it, maybe that was one of the things i loved about you. 

\---

i almost told you that i loved you. 

you were never a ticklish person, but i was. we were in the midst of a tickle war and you were on top me, your hands on my body, tickling spots that you knew all too well. somehow in the midst of the tickle war, i found myself getting lost in your eyes. the sound of my laughter soon faded as silence enveloped the room. you stared straight at me and i couldn't utter a word. i sucked in my breath as my lips parted in an attempt to say;

i love you, wonpil. i so badly wanted to tell you that, but nothing came out. 

after god knew how long, the sound of your chuckle rang in my ears, and i was snapped out of my train of endless thoughts of what could have happened. you collapsed next to me and another breathy laugh escaped your lips. 

"you should've seen your face. you looked like a gaping fish, it was priceless." you had said and laughed some more. 

i soon found myself laughing along. i loved the way you'd laugh. the way your eyes would crinkle and disappear as your smile becomes so wide it reaches your eyes, i've always loved all of it. 

\---

i made you cry.

and i hated myself for it. you grasping my cold hand in yours as tears streamed down your face, i hated it. i don't want to be the reason behind your tears.   
i laid there on the hospital bed as you kept crying and saying you're sorry when i should be the one to do so. you kept blaming yourself for what happened even though no one said a thing.

"if only i were a better friend." you cried out, placing your shaking hands on both of my cheeks and tracing my pale lips with your thumb gently. 

i wanted to tell you that it wasn't your fault, that it's all because of me and my worthless self, but i couldn't. 

\---

i watched as you indulged yourself in alcohol. 

empty bottles of it scattered everywhere as you laid motionlessly on the floor of your living room. the girl you were so dearly in love with, you accidentally caught her cheating on you just a week ago.

without being able to help, i silently watched you slowly destruct yourself. your right knuckle bled from the way you repeatedly punched the broken pieces of the mirror inside your bathroom. there were several cuts on your arms, too. i wanted to wrap them up in bandage and kiss them better. my heart hurt seeing you so broken. i wanted to hold you tight in my arms and tell you that everything be alright, that she didn't deserve you.

"you lost someone who did not love you, but she lost someone who sincerely loved her. it's her loss, she's not worth it." i had said it out loud, but of course, you couldn't hear me. silly me for even trying. you couldn't even see me, nor did you know that i was there. i wish I could touch you.

\---

you found someone else.

his name was dowoon and he made you happy. i haven't seen you smile so brightly in a long time. you've stopped drowning yourself in alcohol ever since you met him. you didn't dress recklessly, and your wrists aren't stained with blood and fresh scars anymore. 

he would come over and check on you every chance whenever he could. i could tell you appreciated it even if you didn't say anything. i was sure he knew that, too, from the way he'd smile and ruffle your hair when you thanked him for helping you with little things around the house. 

every time his lips met yours and your hands ran through his hair, i found myself wishing that it was me you're kissing. my heart ached so bad it felt like i could die. as if i wasn't dead enough already. 

i knew you were contented when i saw the way you looked at him. it was as if he was your whole world.

it's funny how the way you looked at dowoon, resembles the way i have always looked at you all these years until now. 

\---

i watch as a wide smile makes its way onto your face. 

as you raise your hand to show off the ring on your finger to the crowd, i feel something tug at my one of my heartstrings. you turn around to face him as both of his hands intertwine with both of yours. 

your breath visibly hitches as he leans in. finally, his lips landed on yours, and everyone claps. you pull away and blush. 

i think you look beautiful with your face red, but it doesn't matter because you always look beautiful, anyway. 

your smile is so bright that the sun should be ashamed it cannot shine as bright as you do. 

after all these years, you are finally genuinely happy. and for that, so am i. i guess it's now time to say goodbye. thank you for coming into my life. may we meet again next time. 

it was nice knowing you.

goodbye, my first love;  
goodbye, kim wonpil.


	15. voicemails | sungjin x dowoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on; http://shakingleaf.tumblr.com/post/93575887814/1-i-miss-you-so-much-my-chest-aches-and-im

voicemail 001;

hey sungjin, this is dowoon! i woke up screaming just now. my lips are still trembling, but it's okay. i'll get through it. it's one am in the morning and i just saw you in my dream. again. you with those dumb smiles and stupid laughter of yours. every fiber in my begin is screaming for you and i have no idea how to make them stop. i miss you so much that my chest aches, it's scary. do you miss me like i miss you? 

\---  
voicemail 002;

hey sungjin, this is dowoon! your phone keeps ringing but no one is picking up. i'm sorry for calling so late, i should've known that no one would answer. i'm sorry for calling when i'm not in my right state of mind. i was trying to forget your name, so i took more than fifteen shots of vodka and now i'm a little drunk and a lot sad, and i just want to tell you that i miss you so much. sober or drunk, you're the only thing on my mind. i tried scrubbing the spots where you kissed me so the feeling of your lips on my skin would be gone, but i don't think it worked at all. think you can come and help?

\---

voicemail 003;

hey, sungjin, this is dowoon! i cleaned my room today and guess what i found? i found the blue sweater which you used to love so much, and now as i'm putting it on, i wish your scent on it would never fade. i'll just wear it to sleep tonight and put it in the washer tomorrow morning. please come over and pick it up when you're free. it would be nice to see you again. call me back soon, sungjin!

\---

voicemail 004;

hey sungjin, this is dowoon! i saw a new flavour of oreo today when i went shopping for groceries. as soon as i saw it, i immediately knew that if you were there with me, you'd laugh hilariously at how utterly stupid and watermelon cookie sounds. so i took a picture of the box and tried to send it to you, but it was a fail. apparently your account isn't in use anymore? why so? was it because of some systematic difficulties? that's what i think. hmph i'll just resend it again later and see if it'll go through this time.

\---

voicemail 005;

hey sungjin, this is dowoon! your mum came over yesterday. i noticed that her hands were somehow occasionally shaking and her eyes looked cloudy. perhaps she had been drinking too much coffee again? that used to happen when she drank too much coffee last time. i wonder why she started drinking it again. does she have to pull all-nighters often? i wonder what keeps her up. anyway, she sat down at the kitchen and i have her a glass of orange juice, her and your favorite. we talked about how nice the weather has been this past few days. i've been wondering, have you talked with her recently? i'm pretty sure she misses you. i wonder if she misses you to the point that her chest aches like mine does, too.

\---

voicemail 006;

hey sungjin, this is dowoon! i just saw you in my dream again. i woke up shaking and crying. i still am crying. the dream felt so real, it felt as if you were really holding my hand and hugging me again after a long time. i think i may need to start taking those pills again. it's been a long time. you used to be the one and only medication i needed but ever since you left, those pills i used to take before meeting you don't really seem that bad. 

\---

voicemail 007;

hey sungjin, this is dowoon! i'm quite certain that your voicemail is probably almost full by the time i hit send, but i'm still sending you one anyway. i think i'm going to keep calling and sending you voicemails until you pick up. i don't even have any idea what i'd do if you really do pick up. please come back and talk to me, sungjin. 

\---

voicemail 008; 

hey sungjin, this is dowoon! i got a call from your dad this morning. he told me that they're going to disconnect your phone since no one is using it anymore. he used your number to call me and i almost broke down seeing your name on the caller ID. i eventually did anyway. perhaps this will be the last message i'll leave for you. i hope you'll eventually get all these. i love you a lot, sungjin.

\--- 

voicemail 009;

hey sungjin, this is dowoon! i'm sorry so for lying. i take back the thing i said about the previous recording being my last message for you. i wanted to hear your voice one last time so i scrolled through our old messages to find your voicemails for me. i kept listening to the ones where you wished me good nights, and my chest felt tight. i miss you so much. do you miss me like i miss you? 

\---

voicemail 010;

hey sungjin, this dowoon! i've thought about it and i think it's time i stop bothering you. i don't everything in me would ever stop yearning for you, though. goodbye, sungjin. you'll always be in my heart. perhaps once your phone stops ringing because of me, you'll finally be able to rest in peace. i love you.


	16. usual | brian x dowoon

dowoon yawned, one hand covering his mouth while another pushed the door of his local starbucks open. stepping in, he hummed in content as soon as the cool air inside hit his skin.

staggering sleepily towards the counter, he almost slumped down onto in exhaustion.

"the usual please, sungjin hyung." he muttered tiredly.

when his request was met with silence instead of the usual chirpy response from his favourite barista, dowoon looked up. his brows furrowed in confusion when he was greeted with a face that wasn't sungjin's.

"who are you and what have you done to sungjin hyung?"

he almost slapped himself as soon as the words left his lips.

sungjin isn't the only employee here, you dimwit. his conscience nagged at him. he blamed the twenty-pages history assignment and the three cups of coffee he had last night for that.

"oh crap, i'm sorry! it's just that i'm so used to sungjin hyung taking my orders that i forgot there are other employees here other than him."

way to go, dowoon. way to go. you totally don't sound like idiot right now. his conscience  
nagged at him once again.

"sungjin called in saying he's busy so i have to cover for him today." a voiced chimed in, interrupting his thought and making him look up. and boy was he pleased with what he was seeing.

the employee looked about the same age as sungjin. blonde hair with a hint of purplish blue on top, sharp jawline and a chesire cat smile.

what an attractive young man, he thought.

"now that you have gained the knowledge that sungjin isn't the only employee here, what will your 'usual' be?" and bam, dowoon was snapped back to reality.

the unfamiliar employee in front of him had a clearly amused look on his face and dowoon wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole. the tips of his ears turnt red in embarrassment.

"i uh- i'll have the green tea crème frappucino, grande please." he ordered.

"name?"

"dowoon." he answered quickly before hurriedly striding towards an empty table quite far from the counter.

a few minutes later, dowoon heard his name being called. he got up, grabbing his backpack and slinging it onto his shoulder.

he tread carefully toward the pick-up section of the counter, muttering quietly to himself.

ok enough of embarrassing yourself today, dowoon. it's over.

the employee handed him his drink and that was when he realized; he ordered a grande, but the drink handed to him was a venti.

raising his an eyebrow in confusion, he staggered toward the employee substituting for sungjin.

"excuse me,"

he turnt to look at him.

"how can i help you?"

"uh i specifically remember ordering a grande, why is my drink in a venti cup instead?" he almost stuttered. almost.

the blonde leaned forward before proceeding to give him a cheeky smile.

"oh don't worry, it's on the house." he said.

dowoon blinked, unsure of how to react. he managed to catch the sight of the other boy's name tag. his name was written in english. "brian" it read.

he looked up at the blonde.

"well uh thank you, brian?" he said, still quite unsure.

the other chuckled lightly before composing himself.

"no problem."

dowoon nodded and turnt back, heading toward the door.

he was about to push it open when brian yelled his name from the counter, causing him to turn to look at him.

pointing to the cup in dowoon's hand, he yelled again, a little bit less loud this time.

"look under your name once you're out!"

puzzled but choosing not to question it, dowoon nodded and headed outside.

it was only when he was at school, sitting together with some friends before class started that he remembered what brian told him. grabbing the cup, he held it up in front of him and look closely, trying to make out what was written on it.

he then realized; brian had written his phone number on it. along with some text.

"+82 123 4567  
i'd like to know more about your 'usual' ;))"

the tips of dowoon's ears turnt red in embarrassment for the nth time that day. 

 

To: +82 123 4567

green tea crème frappucino in grande all way :)


End file.
